Rings
by Emmi82
Summary: Used to be called The Ring. No longer a one shot. Every chaper about Troy or Gabriella giving one another a ring.
1. The Wildcat Ring

**The Ring**

**A/N: Just a cute little Troyella one shot I came up with!**

Gabriella walked down the hallways of East High, very uncomfortably. Girls were staring and whispering, and she didn't get why. At first she thought it was because of her and Troy but they had gotten together 2 weeks ago and everyone was over the shock. _What is going on here? _Gabriella walked up to Taylor who was standing next to her locker.

"Um Gabs is there a reason everyone is staring at you?" Taylor said looking at the students then at her best friend.

"I have no clue," she replied putting her books in her locker.

"Oh my god!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella asked blankly. Taylor grabbed Gabriella's ring. "Troy gave you his ring!"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"When?" Taylor asked in shock.

"Last night," she smiled.

"_Thank you for tonight, I had an amazing time," Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend._

"_I am glad, but the night isn't over," he said._

"_Oh really," she giggled. "What else have you got planned."_

"_This," he smiled and bent down and softly kissed her. They pulled away smiling. "And I want to give you something."_

"_Troy, you don't have to give me anything," she replied. He slipped the ring he wore everyday off of his finger. It was the ring that all Varsity Basketball players had, and they wore them everyday._

"_But I want to," he said holding it out for her. Her jaw dropped. _

"_No, Troy I can't wear this, it is like your most prized possession," she said._

"_No, you are, I want you to wear it, so when I am not around you can kiss it, and know that I am always here for you," he said, tears coming to her eyes. He took hold of her left hand and slipped it on her finger. Considering his ring finger was bigger than hers, he put it on her index finger. She smiled as he did so. She reached up and kissed him passionately. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. _

"_Have I ever told you," she smiled pulling away, "that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_All he could do was smile and kiss her. "Well you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he smiled and she giggled. _

"_Well it is getting late, and it is a school night," she said and he pouted which made her laugh. _

"_I will see you tomorrow," he said and kissed her. _

"_Yeah," she replied. They kissed once more and he turned around to go home, and she turned and walked to her house. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Gabriella got ready for bed, kissed her mom goodnight, and slipped into her comfortable bed. She looked at the ring that Troy had just given her. It was gold with a ruby, and across the ruby it read 'Bolton'. She smiled and kissed it. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Taylor, it was really sweet, and I still can't believe he gave it to me because it is like most prized possession, but why are you freaking out," Gabriella asked her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Hmm how do I explain this," Taylor asked herself. Just then Sharpay came running up.

"Oh my god Gabi I heard Troy gave you his ring!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he did," she smiled. "Why is the whole school freaking out? I thought this was like a special thing between me and Troy."

"Sharpay please explain to her why everyone is freaking out," Taylor said.

"Giving a class ring to a girl is like giving your letterman jacket to a girl. The ring that the basketball players have is like East High's version of that, except it is a bigger deal. People have always said that basketball players always wear their rings so they can make it a big deal when they give it to their girlfriends. It is such a big deal because these rings mean so much to the guys. It is kind of a tradition in some way. At the ceremony the coach says you only take these rings off during games and when you fall in love. And not only are you wearing a Varsity Basketball ring, you are wearing the one that belongs to Troy Bolton," Sharpay explained.

"Plus you are wearing his after only two weeks," Taylor said.

"And girls have had their eyes on that ring ever since he got it," Sharpay added. Gabriella stood there in shock. She had no idea there was such meaning behind it.

"Umm wow," she replied. "So what do I do?"

"Just be happy that you have a boyfriend who likes you this much to give you something like this," Taylor said and Gabriella giggled. She looked down at the ring and smiled, now she was into the whole East High tradition thing.

"I can't believe he gave it to me," she smiled at the girls.

"Hey girls," Kelsi said walking up to them.

"Did you hear?" Taylor asked.

"Hear what?" Kelsi asked.

"Troy gave me his ring!" Gabriella squealed.

"What!" she exclaimed and grabbed her hand.

OUTSIDE

"Hey man," Chad greeted as Troy got off the bus.

"Hey Troy," Zeke and Jason said in unison.

"Hey guys," he replied as they began to walk into school.

"How was your weekend," Jason asked.

"Great, what about you guys," he asked back and they all gave positive answers.

"You comin' to free period workout today," Chad asked Troy.

"Of course," he replied and stole the ball away from Chad. When he did, Chad noticed something.

"Dude where is your ring," Chad asked. Troy looked at him and smiled. Chad's jaw dropped and the boys stopped.

"Are you serious?" Zeke asked.

"No way," Chad said in shock.

"You gave Gabriella your ring?" Jason asked.

"Yep," he smiled.

"Dude Coach said only take it off when you fall in love," Chad said.

"Well I did," Troy smiled and began walking. Troy smiled when he saw Gabriella talking to the girls. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby," he whispered in her ear. All the girls smiled at each other.

"Hey," she said turning around. She wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, and he kissed back.

"Can I talk to you for a second…alone," Gabriella asked pulling away.

"Of course," he replied. They said goodbye to their friends and walked to the secret spot, receiving stares from many people.

"So what's up?" Troy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that giving me your ring was such a big deal here, I mean I thought it was just a big deal to us, I didn't know the entire school would flip out," she said. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to freak you out. And I wanted it to be something just between the two of us," he said.

"Ok, but are you sure about this," Gabriella asked.

"Of course I am," he smiled back at her. She bowed her head confused, not knowing how to say what she was going to say next.

"What is it," he asked lifting up her chin.

"Sharpay told me that coach tells you only to take it off when you fall in love," she said. Troy all of a sudden blushed and got really embarrassed.

"I did fall in love…I lo…love you Gabi," he said trying not to stutter. "I just didn't know…know how to say it." She giggled at him.

"I love you too Troy," she smiled. He smiled up at her, regaining confidence. He bent down and kissed her.

"Were you really scared to tell me?" she giggled.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"So now I can look down at my finger and remind myself that you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "That is why I gave it to you. So you know that I will always love you."

**The End! Please Review.**


	2. The Three Rings

**Rings**

**The Three Rings**

Gabriella sat on her bed panicking. Tomorrow was her and Troy's one year anniversary and she still had no idea what to get it him. She looked down at her hand and played with his ring and the three rings on her ring finger caught her eye. They were simple silver bands with a small ruby in each. Her jaw dropped as she remembered her mother's words…

"_One is for you to always wear, one is for you to give to someone you will always love, and the third is for your first child." _

She slipped the ring off her finger and jumped off the bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella looked into the mirror and smoothed out her red silk dress. She wore her hair wavy and down so it loosely hung down her back. She smiled when the doorbell rang. She grabbed her little black clutch and ran down the stairs, as best as she could in her little heels. She fixed her outfit once more, making sure it was perfect and opened the door. Troy stood there in a white button down collared shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey," she smiled. His jaw dropped.

"Wow," he said finally finding words. "Gabriella, you look…unbelievable."

"Thanks," she giggled.

"You ready to go," he asked.

"Yep," she replied. He took his hand and led her to the car. After an amazing dinner at a fancy restaurant they decided to go back to Troy's house. They sat on the porch swing in each other's arms.

"Oh I have something for you," she said reaching into her bag.

"Gabi, you didn't need to get me anything," he said.

"Yes, I did," she said and handed him a little pouch. He took it and opened it up. Her ring fell into his hand. He looked at it in shock, then looked at her with the same expression.

"Gabi…" he said. "This is one of the rings you wear everyday."

"I know," she smiled.

"I can't take this Gabi, you love this ring," he said.

"I know, but I love you more," she said and he smiled. "Plus you are meant to wear it."

"What," he asked confused.

"I never told you why I wear 3. One is for me, one for my first child, and one the person I will always love," she smiled and he smiled back.

"I don't know what to say," he replied.

"Don't say anything, do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Like it Gabi? I love it, and I can't believe you are giving it to me," he replied.

"So you will wear it," she asked.

"Of course I will," he replied.

"If it doesn't fit on any of your fingers, I have a chain you can put it on," she said. He easily slipped it on to his pinky and it fit perfectly.

"No need for that," he smiled. He leaned in and softly kissed her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too," she replied.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning mom," Gabriella said walking into the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," she said as Gabriella sat down. She put a plate of pancakes in front of her, and sat down next to her.

"These look great mom," Gabriella said starting to eat.

"Thank you, how was your date with Troy last night?" she asked.

"Amazing," Gabriella responded.

"Oh that's great sweetie," she said. "Gabi, you are only wearing two of your rings."

"Oh yeah…about that," Gabriella said nervously.

"Did you give one of you rings to Troy?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah…are you mad," Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"No! Of course not! I was actually hoping you would give one to him," she replied.

"Really?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yes. I said give it to the person you will always love, and I know you will always love Troy," she replied.

"Yeah, I will," Gabriella smiled.

**Please review. Guess what ring is next? Oh and Troy got something for her but it wasn't relevant to the story. **


End file.
